


Meet The Neighbours

by didthatreallyhappen



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didthatreallyhappen/pseuds/didthatreallyhappen
Summary: Dr. Shaun Murphy and his experiences with the people in his building.





	Meet The Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 still won't let me tag which is just great!

The effects staying awake for 36 hours could included but were not limited to increased heart rate, a rise in blood pressure and increased risk of having a stroke. It apparently the people at St. Bonaventure didn't care. A 36 hour shift is a long time to be awake.

Shaun stumbled through his front door barely remembering to close it behind himself. He shrugged his bag from his shoulders and dropped it on the ground next to the chest of drawers and sat on his bed.

He was so tired he had missed his stop twice and had to get off and wait for a bus that was going past his apartment. He was lucky the bus was nearly empty but not many people rode the bus at three in the afternoon.

He toed off his shoe's, pulled off his clothes and put on his pajamas in record speed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth then climbed under the covers ready to finally get some sleep. That's when the music finally registered.

It wasn't just music, it was loud music, extremely loud music coming from the apartment above him. Shaun gathered all his willpower to get out of bed and retrieve his earplugs. He put them in sighing when he could still hear the music. It wouldn't be a problem but when he was tired his senses were out of whack and he had the sun to deal with already.

He could not think of a single reason someone would need to play music that loud. He was about to get back in to bed when he remembered what Leah had said the day Armen shut off her power and she ate his apple. "Anyone would just knock on the door and ask her to turn it down". He would just go up and ask whoever was playing the music to turn it down.

He pulled on a mustard yellow knitted jumper that completely clashed with his navy blue pajamas and made his way upstairs in his socks.

He stood at the door of the apartment the music was coming from. He could hear voices inside laughing and shouting over the music. Why someone was having a party at four pm would be an answer forever out of Shaun's grasp. He hesitantly knocked on the door. No one answered so he knocked harder and someone finally answered.

The man who open the door was hold a red plastic cup, he looked about the same age as Shaun and had blonde hair. He looked at Shaun for a moment confused.

"Please turn down your music" Shaun said.

"Come on man it's a party...wait are you OK dude?" the guy asked taking in Shaun's exhausted demeanor.

"Why are you throwing a party at four pm?".

"College man what else would we do. Why are you going to sleep at four pm?" he said pointing at Shaun's attire.

"I just worked a 36 hour shift".

"Holy shit man 36 hours! What do you do for a living?".

"I'm a surgical resident at St. Bonaventure hospital".

"That's super cool man". Shaun swayed and grabbed the doorframe to find his balance.

"Sorry dude I'll turn off the music now you should probably get some sleep". Shaun let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you".

"No problem man. I shouldn't be playing in this loud anyway. Should have guessed there'd be doctor or whatever working crazy hours".

"Goodbye". Shaun turned on his heel and began stumbling back down the hall.

"Hey" the guy a the door called "what's your name".

"I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy".

"James Colton".

"Nice to meet you".

"You too man".

By the time Shaun got back to his apartment the music was gone and Shaun was finally able to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No spell check cuz I'm a hardass.


End file.
